


For the first Time

by Ice_Prince1



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Nameless Faceless, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Prince1/pseuds/Ice_Prince1





	For the first Time

CM - For the First Time

He settled back in his office chair, tired beyond measure. The files and iPad seemed to stare back at him.

Reid looked in his doorway and smiled slightly.

“Almost done. Seriously 45 minutes tops. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Starbucks in half an hour.”

Hotch nodded and wondered how unlikely that was, but started to shuffle file folders. Picking up his pen, he began writing out the current report. Who’d done what and when. He was good at this, could likely do it in his sleep. He shook his head, no, it deserved his attention.

As unlikely as it had seemed at first he had been able to complete the file within an hour of his estimated time. It was his duty to the victims of these sometimes senseless crimes. He got up from his chair, slung his overcoat on and picked up his briefcase. He walked out the door.

The cleaners were already dusting desks and polishing floors. He looked again at his watch. He wondered when Spencer had checked in on him.

He sped up to try to make up some time, got to the car within moments and drove off towards Spencer’s favorite Starbucks.

The coffee shop looked very dark and quiet when he got to the door. He sighed and started to walk toward Reid’s heap of a car.

His knock on the window woke Spencer who’d decided a nap was in order.

“I am so sorry Spencer.”

“It’s okay Hotch, I really did need the nap.” His grin seemed to Hotch to mean something, but tired as he was he couldn’t decipher it.

Some profiler, he chastised himself.

“Let’s leave your car at Quantico, you look about ready to fall over.” Reid said.  
And Hotch nodded, he was that tired.

They drove the few miles back and Hotch locked his SUV in the lot.

“Does Jess know you’re late tonight?”

“Damn, no, I forgot to call. She probably thinks we’re still in Arkansas.”

Reid smiled again. And again Hotch shook his head trying to figure out his body language.

“Then let’s go to my place.”

“Reid we live together.”

Reid smiled enigmatically again. “I’m taking you somewhere.”

“You’re kidnapping me?” Hotch frowned, but didn’t find any anger within himself.

“Remember when I stole you away that first time?”

“I was full of stab wounds and your leg was in that huge cast.” Hotch almost smiled. “I was messed up.”

Reid nodded. “But you came with me anyway.”

“I did, and it was the best decision I ever made.”

“Even if it took us the entire night to get the mechanics of how to do it worked out.”

“All that gauze and plaster…”

“And then it was another full year before you showed up at my door.”

“It was the guilt, I couldn’t help thinking it was my fault. Though I knew it wasn’t. And I didn’t want Foyet to know about you. I’m so sorry Spencer.”

‘It’s okay Aaron, I have always understood. But now, nothing but the best for you my love. I’ve got the reservations.’

Hotch drowsed for a few minutes as Spencer drove. The first time Spencer had asked him out. It was a week after he’d gotten out of the hospital after having been stabbed nine times by Foyet. He was depressed and completely self-absorbed.  
Spencer talked him into seeing a movie, since both of them were recovering from injuries Spencer seemed to make all kinds of sense. Of course Hotch still had to think about every breath and every move he made; still, being in his apartment or at Emily’s was driving him mad. He spent every moment thinking of Foyet, of Jack, and whether he’d see Haley or Jack again ever.

So Spencer was a good distraction. His high spirits nearly infectious as Hotch talked him into taking Hotch’s SUV, a matter of not having to bend as much. Then there was the problem of who could actually drive. Their comedy of errors solved by taking a taxi. The driver really was good at getting his passengers loaded. Though it made both of them feel like packages rather than people.

Hotch leaned heavily on Spencer’s wheel chair and it had taken them ages to get into the theatre. They’d agreed on a pirate movie that made Hotch laugh enough that he thought the stitches were torn and Spencer worried the entire time. When the show finished, Hotch actually could not get out of the seat and it took them awhile to convince an usher to lend a hand.  
When they got outside the theater Hotch was pasty and rather green looking and Spencer spotted a local motel.

“Look Hotch, this really wasn’t our best idea, but maybe we should just rent a room over there, till one of us has the energy to get us home.”

Hotch nodded, which made the green around his jaw even more pronounced.

Spencer rolled his wheel chair. And Hotch used the wheel chair as a walker and they slowly made their way to the Motel 6.

With unknown luck they got a ground room floor and collapsed onto the queen bed.

Spencer giggled.

“What?” Hotch wheezed.

“I’ve wanted to get you into bed for years.”

“That is the drugs talking.” Hotch laughed and caught himself, his hands not sure which sutures to try to hold together.

“No, really. It’s been ages. You know you’re the best looking man in the FBI right?”

“Not counting the ones on TV.” He didn’t know where that comment came from, maybe it was his drugs.

“Nah, I mean, what? What guys on TV? There are FBI agents on TV.”

“Reid, Reid you’ve got to quit watching only PBS.”

“There are pretty detectives on PBS.”

“Come on Morse is not pretty.”

“Sherlock isn’t bad.”

“We are not having this conversation.”

“But Hotch we’re in bed and…”

“Spencer if we ever get in bed again… I’ll be sure you know how gorgeous you are and what a turn on you are.” Hotch reached over and stroked Reid’s hair.

“Hotch.” Reid squeaked. He raised his hands to touch Hotch’s hair and Hotch leaned over to place a kiss on Reid’s cheek.

And immediately collapsed onto Reid. “Uhhh, Spencer…I don’t think I can move off of you.”

“Well that’s flattering, but I don’t think you mean it that way.”

“I’m…I think I’m stuck.”

“We can just go with it.”

“We could,” Hotch smiled as he kissed Reid’s full lips. “Or we could try.”

Reid reached down and rubbed his hand lightly over Hotch’s trouser front. “Mmm…”

“Spencer, there is no way this is going to end well.”

“Have faith. I think if we can just get you on your side.”

With more effort than either of them expected that they could muster, Reid moved sideways the same moment Hotch rolled and suddenly they faced each other.

They both spent a moment sweating and trying to catch their breaths.

“We good?” Hotch's breathing was harsh. “Ow.”

“You bleeding?”

“I don’t think so.”

Hotch reached over and stroked Spencer’s cheek. “You are amazing, you have the most amazing looks. Your eyes are so dark Spencer.” He let his hand drift down to Spencer’s shirt, he undid buttons wherever his hands trailed. “So beautiful,” he whispered. His hand swept across Spencer’s chest, rubbed at his nipples. He gave a slow, breathy, “soft.”

Spencer was motionless, hypnotized by his lover’s hand on him. “That feels wonderful.” He groaned low in his throat as Hotch reached down to Spencer’s pants waistband. He reached down and undid the snap at the top. Hotch unzipped him. He played a little with the zipper. He wondered what drugs were in the painkillers Hotch was loaded up on. “You sure, Hotch?”

The smile answered and told him all he needed to know.

With some effort he lifted his hips so Hotch could get his pants down enough to reach his straining cock. “Oh God.” Reid  
swallowed hard. “Touch me, oh fuck just touch me Aaron.”

Aaron lazily reached for the cock that was so hard and pushed toward him. He spit on his hand and stroked the offered cock.

He loved the sounds Spencer was making with each stroke. He smiled as he kissed Spencer’s cheek. He loved the way he moved, the way he begged. He stroked a bit faster, then slowed, he moved his hand to Spence’s tip and stroked gently over his slit.

Spencer was sure he would lose his mind. It was such a simple act, but it was Hotch’s hand on him. Hotch, who elicited his moans from him. Hotch who pulled his orgasm from him. “Oh fuck, Aaron, so fucking good.”

“Yeah, come on Spencer, just let it go, let it happen. It’s so good. You are so good. Feel my hand on you, on your lovely cock.”

Spencer really wanted to make it last longer, prayed for it to last longer. But in the end it rushed through him. And he came, hot and bursting with his love for this man, who so casually and slowly talked to him, held him.

“Fuck me Aaron. Please, please.”

“I’m not sure I can.”

Spencer nearly ripped through the fly on Aaron’s jeans, just barely he managed to free his lover’s erection. “Oh god Aaron, please, inside me now.”

Aaron lost himself and without figuring out how, he got into position and was positioning himself behind Spencer. He only had a moment of clarity where from his wallet he’d found a condom, he really had no idea how it was on him and now he pushed into Spencer.

It didn’t take long for him to feel his orgasm build up. Spencer was tight and warm and Aaron felt completely surrounded by him, by his own need. If the painkiller was slowing him down it wasn’t by a lot. And he felt himself being turned inside out by his orgasm.

They lay panting and in pain after. But happy, loved. Aaron had wept when he told Reid it couldn’t happen again until this case with Foyet was over, he couldn’t put Reid in more danger. Wouldn’t.

They stayed together that night and took separate taxis home.

 

He woke to Reid shaking his shoulder. “We’re here.”

Hotch looked up expecting to see the Motel 6 from a year ago. But instead they were outside their shared home in Virginia. He looked at Spencer, “What?”

“I want to be with you where we were first really together.”

Hotch nodded.

“And Aaron, I want you to kiss me while you’re smiling.”

“I love you Spencer Reid.” And he smiled. And he kissed his lover.  
=


End file.
